Monster
by fabytvxq
Summary: Un oneshot Kyuhae, una especie de introducción a otro seriado llamado "Animals" :)


**MONSTER**

Cho Kyuhyun corrió hasta que sus pulmones se hicieron añicos. Los sentía como dos simples bolsas de aire que parecían estorbarle en vez de ayudarle a respirar.

Lo peor era ni siquiera saber con exactitud cuál era su destino. Miró de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar alguna pista que lo ayudara a llegar a él, pero no había más que un suelo húmedo y escasa luz que iba desapareciendo conforme avanzaba. Había también muchos cuartos sin puerta alguna, lo que quedaba de lo que una vez había sido una antigua escuela primaria.

Kyuhyun iba recuperando el aire poco a poco. Además de las heridas de su rostro y su cabello despeinado, tenía un corte importante en su brazo izquierdo. Su mano derecha, mientras tanto, sostenía un arma repleta de balas.

De repente, un grito rompió el silencio sepulcral del lugar. Estaban torturando a alguien. Alguien cuya voz conocía perfectamente.

Donghae – murmuró, antes de girarse y retroceder al lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Era uno de los cuartos por donde pasó primero. Entró con el arma alzada, alerta ante cualquier movimiento sorpresivo. Donghae estaba en un rincón, atado de pies y manos y con una mordaza en la boca. Clásico.

Se acercó a él apenas vio que todo estaba vacío. Lo miró unos momentos mientras se acercaba, asegurándose de que estuviera bien, y lo abrazó con fuerza, oprimiendo la cabeza de él contra su pecho y sintiendo el olor inusual de su cabello: sangre, cenizas y muerte.

A pesar del alivio de tenerlo cerca nuevamente, Kyuhyun supo que no era momento de bajar la guardia. Solo hace unos instantes, habían golpeado a Donghae sin piedad y el mal nacido que hizo aquello todavía debía andar cerca. La sangre en el suelo y en la camisa blanca de Donghae despertó un deseo de venganza increíble en la mente de Kyuhyun. Le quitó la mordaza de la boca y desató sus manos y piernas, y al instante Donghae cayó al suelo muy débil y sin fuerzas para pronunciar palabra.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kyuhyun, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Kyuhyun… lo siento. No podía dejarte y preferí esto… - su aliento olía a sangre – Y aun así, viniste…

Iba a hacerlo de todas formas – dijo Kyuhyun, limpiando su cabello – Mi mente no responde cuando es sobre ti. Puedo pensar que te odio, pero al final…

Donghae lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, como siempre. Aunque lo golpearan mil veces, nadie podría alterar la magia que sus ojos transmitían. Parecía decirle muchas cosas y hacer otras: como amarlo.

Al final siempre estás tú. No puedo dejarte.

Donghae no dijo nada, pero cuando finalmente logró ponerse de pie con la poca fuerza de sus piernas, tomó el rostro de Kyuhyun entre sus manos y lo besó despacio. Sus labios eran suaves pese al olor de suciedad alrededor y la sensación de peligro. Kyuhyun quiso besarlo durante mucho rato más, por un par de horas, días, para siempre…

Pero entonces, escuchó un balazo tras él. Sintió alivio en parte al notar que la bala no había tocado la piel de nadie. Se giró con el arma en la mano y apuntó al hombre que estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta y había disparado al techo para llamar su atención. Escuchó su risa burlona y despectiva, sintiendo asco por él.

¿Siempre muestras tanta debilidad, Cho Kyuhyun? – escupió ese tipo – No puedes ser más evidente de lo que eres ahora.

Dispara – le dijo Kyuhyun, con voz firme.

Sí, claro – respondió el otro hombre. Sus ojos resplandecían con una peligrosa mezcla de locura y decisión –. Te sacaré de aquí vivo, pero si tengo que disparar a alguien…

Su arma se desvió en dirección a Donghae. Este último solo permanecía apoyado sobre la pared con una mano y respirando débilmente. Kyuhyun lo sabía de alguna forma, y no estaba dispuesto a ceder para ningún lado. Sacaría a Donghae de allí sin tener que sacrificarse a sí mismo.

Ya no tenía miedo.

Se hizo un silencio total en ese antiguo salón de clases. La mano de aquel hombre comenzaba a temblar, al igual que Donghae. Kyuhyun solo permanecía quieto, esperando…

En el momento en que Donghae susurró su nombre, Kyuhyun dio un paso atrás y la trampa se activó. Esperó a que ese tipo volara en pedazos en cualquier momento, pero no pasó. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y temor.

Ahora se mueren los dos – el hombre alistó su arma, su sonrisa daba a entender que sabía lo de la trampa – Hay exactamente dos balas aquí…

Aunque quisiera, Kyuhyun no podría salvar a Donghae. Se acercó a él en un segundo para protegerlo con su cuerpo por última vez, esperando a que las balas le quemaran la piel. Esperando a la inevitable muerte.

Un sonido casi le destrozó los tímpanos, y supo que no estaba muerto. Tampoco Donghae. Era el hombre, a quien tanto odiaba, el que yacía en el suelo bañado en sangre.

Se giró despacio, justo en el momento en que Donghae dejaba caer su arma. Luego, se acercó a abrazar el pecho de Kyuhyun, en donde el corazón de este latía sin detenerse.

Tenía que hacerlo - musitó – Aunque fuera hoy o mañana…

Está bien – Kyuhyun se aferró a él – Todo está bien…

En ese mismo cuarto, el hombre se ahogaba en su sangre. Agonizaba.


End file.
